King: Origin Of Our Kind
by Farhnesst
Summary: Naruto adalah sebuah kekerasan,kebengisan,dan juga keegoisan dari manusia. dia adalah orang yang pertama kali membunuh dewa dan dikenal oleh para naga sebagi sang panghancur. dia adalah legenda nyata dimana manusia dapat melewati batasnya dan melakukan hal-hal berdarah dan mengerikan. bad summary,typo,etc
1. Prologue

King: Origin Of Our Kind

NarutoXFT

Pair:NarutoX...

Genre:Adventure,Romance,Mystery,Etc

* * *

 _Hanya ada darah saja tahu?, sejauh mataku memandang hanya ada kehancuran saja. Tidak, aku bukanlah sang penghancur yang ditakuti oleh musuh atau sebuah kerajaan. Aku adalah apa yang diutus oleh rajaku dan bukan oleh siapapun. Aku tidak dipaksa untuk melakukannya tapi inilah pilihanku. Pilihanku untuk melaksanakan apa yang aku bilang sering kepada anakku sebagai bakti seorang bangsawan. Bukanlah darah milikku atau musuhku, hanya darah pasukanku saja. Seharusnya aku tidak meremehkan musuh, mungkin terlalu meremehkan._

 _Mungkin aku meminta rajaku memberikan aku 5.000 pasukan terbaiknya adalah semacam hal meremehkan musuhku sehingga dia merasa dihina hingga-hingga dia membunuh mereka tidak lebih dari 2?3?4 detik? Entahlah. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa target kami bukanlah serigala jadi-jadian seperti biasa atau naga atau monster atau mungkin iblis. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu bahwa musuhku adalah apa yang mereka atau kami kenal sebagai dewa dan siapa yang akan menyangka kami akan bertemu dengan dewa?. Semuanya sungguh terlalu cepat untuk dipikirkan karena dalam sekejap pasukan kami porak-poranda disana sini. Darah seolah terbang kiri dan terbang kanan._

 _Target atau dewa atau apa yang dia katakan setidaknya tidaklah perlu dicemaskan lagi oleh rajaku. Aku telah membunuhnya, aku bangga dengan hal itu dan aku tidak sabar untuk menceritakannya kepada anakku. Sudahkah aku beritahu seberapa aku mencintai mutiara kecilku itu?, Clara. Dia adalah anakku, milikku yang tersisa didunia ini. ibunya telah, tahulah sendiri dan juga kenapa kita membahas anakku? Kau ingin mencurinya? Langkahi mayatku._

 _Aneh sekali rasanya walaupun dalam diriku aku ingin segera pulang dan menceritakan kisahku kepadanya tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang terasa kosong, hampa rasanya. Entah mungkin ini adalah apa yang dikatakan oleh si dewa tadi yang dia bilang sebagai semacam kutukan tapi, aku tidak mempercayainya entah kenapa. Walaupun aku masih dapat mendengar jeritan-jeritan keparatnya dikepalaku. Jeritan sakitnya ketika aku merobek jiwanya hingga terpisah oleh raganya. Hehehe, itu menyenangkan._

" _Perang akan datang dan kalian akan terkena dampaknya juga, hehehehe..." kata-kata terakhirnya masih saja dapat terdengar di telingaku bersamaan dengan jeritannya._

 _Mungkin mereka bilang dewa adalah mahluk terkuat didunia ini, mungkin mereka benar tapi, satu hal yang jelas tidak dimiliki oleh para dewa maha kuat itu adalah pengalaman. Mereka jelas tidak memiliki pengalaman bertarung karena kekuatan mereka yang membuat mereka tidak pernah takut akan kematian sedangkan manusia?, manusia selalu ada di ujung tanduk kehidupannya yang membuat mereka berubah._

 _Sekian laporan tidak formal diriku, semoga yang mulia pangeran menerimanya._

 _Your Noble, Naruto_

* * *

Selama ratusan tahun manusia telah membuktikan diri mereka kepada dunia bahwa mereka telah berubah dan mengikuti masa. Merekalah yang membuktikan bahwa bukan lagi masa para dewa atau bahkan naga tapi masa di mana manusia berdiri sebagai penguasa dunia satu-satunya.

Merekalah mahluk yang membunuh dewa, iblis, monster, dan bahkan sesama.

Masa mereka ditandai dengan pertama kalinya mahluk yang jauh superior mereka bunuh atau dibunuh oleh dia, sang bangsawan juga pelindung sang pangeran. Seorang tokoh yang berpengaruh besar dalam sejarah kekerasan, perang, dan juga kebengisan manusia. Dialah yang membawa jutaan pasukan untuk merebut daratan para naga dan dialah juga yang membantai para dewa hingga dewa sendiri mengasingkan diri mereka.

Diceritakan dalam sebuah buku dongeng yang diriku tahu bahwa dia adalah kakek dari Zeref tapi semua itu hanyalah dongeng tentu saja karena seperti yang tercatat dalam gulungan kerajaan bahwa dia tidak memiliki sama sekali kekuatan sihir atau bahkan keturunan yang masih ada. Dia jugalah yang disalahkan oleh kerajaan atas kematian sang pangeran, terbitnya masa kegelapan, dan pembantaian keluarga Heartfilia.

Didongeng dia diceritakan sebagai seseorang yang termakan oleh kekuatannya sendiri dan kemudian mati ditangan sang kesatria dimana bila menurut gulungan kerajaan bahwa hampir semua itu benar kecuali bahwa dia termakan oleh kekuatannya sendiri karena dengan jelas catatan kerajaan menuliskan bahwa dia sadar dan mengambil sumpah atas kesadaran penuh, begitu pula hingga hari eksekusinya.

Dikisahkan pada suatu saat dia diperintahkan oleh sang raja untuk memburu satu mahluk yang mengganggu pedesaan, pertemuan pertamanya dengan mahluk abadi itu yang memakan ribuan nyawa dan juga waktu lama. Digambarkan dia sebagai seorang bangsawan juga seorang pelindung sang pangeran putra raja pertama, memiliki peringai acak dimana tidak ada yang tahu isi dari otaknya itu, dan juga seseorang yang memiliki dari lebih dari satu kutukan.

Dia, Naruto dikatakan dalam waktu-waktu akhir hidupnya pernah lebih dari sekali diburu oleh bukan saja kerajaan tapi juga guild-guild baru seperti contohnya Fairy tail yang baru terkenal tapi sayangnya dihari terakhirnya dia mati dengan cara eksekusi dimana saksinya adalah para anggota kerajaan dan tidak dibuka untuk umum. Cerita hidupnya kemudiaan diceritakan yang dimana setiap kali diceritakan dipercaya dapat membuat tubuhmu merinding karena takut.

Karena kenyataan bahwa ada manusia seperti dia, manusia yang memiliki kekuatan diatas apa yang dapat dibayangkan sudah dapat membuat orang ketakutan dan seperti yang lainnya bahwa sesuatu yang kuat ditakutkan oleh manusia. Peraturan kemudian dibuat dimana semua yang memiliki kekuatan harus terdaftar sesuai dengan apa yang mampu dia lakukan dan juga dia harus memiliki naungan tempat tinggal juga kerja, peraturan sihir kerajaan pun terbuat.

Peraturan lain kemudian menyusul dan menyusul hingga-hingga tidak lagi dapat terhitung jumlahnya. Peraturan yang membaut mereka terkekang dan makin terkekang lagi, membuat mereka tidak dapat sebebas dulu dimana sihir bisa dilakukan sebebas-bebasnya tanpa harus ada larangan sebanyak ini—kemudian pemberontakan terjadi.

Pemberontakan dimana dilakukan oleh para serikat dalam memperangi kerajaan hingga-hingga ratusan ribu nyawa menjadi korbannya dimana pihak kerajaan atau bahkan serikat mengalami kerugian yang sama-sama banyak. Kerajaan yang dimana jarang memiliki tentara bersihir pun lama kelamaan menunjukkan kekalahannya dan disanalah semuanya dimulai, pembantaian hari pahlawan.

Kenyataan menjadi cerita dan cerita menjadi legenda yang dimana kemudian dilupakan bahwa semua itu pernah terjadi.

* * *

" kemana ayah ingin pergi?" tanyanya kepadaku dengan suara yang begitu indah ditelingaku, aku menatapnya hangat dan memegang kepalanya seperti yang biasa aku lakukan setiap kali aku akan melaksanakan tugas kerajaan. Dirinya dengan rambut pirang yang sama denganku aku acak-acak sambil tersenyum.

" seperti biasa, ayah akan menjadi seorang pahlawan lagi. Jadi jaga dirimu dan nenek, bisakan?" dia mengangguk sambil bersemangat seperti biasanya. Aku kemudian meninggalkan dirinya disana bersama orang tua dari istriku yang telah tiada sedari dulu. Setidaknya dia tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang baik dan semangat seperti anak normal lainnya.

Aku selalu membuatnya sedih dulu, membuatnya membenciku, membuatnya—hampir mati. Aku tidak dapat memaafkan diriku ketika dia dalam kondisi kritis itu, aku bertempur bagaikan orang yang tidak memiliki akal lagi ketika mengetahui dia dalam kondisi itu. Aku tidak selalu ada disisinya saat itu, aku tidak ada disisi mereka berdua ketika hari itu terjadi. Aku sedang ada pada sebuah bar seperti biasanya menghabiskan uangku kepada minuman dan juga pelacur, tidak peduli bila aku telah menikah dan memiliki anak.

Kemudian berita itu datang. Berita yang membuatku mengamuk dan mengamuk hingga-hingga aku menghancurkan setengah kota musuh tanpa bantuan sama sekali, tanpa sihir atau bahkan senjata—kemarahan.

Aku berjanji kepada diriku bahwa aku tidak akan pernah lagi seperti itu, aku akan melakukan apapun demi dia kembali hidup—demi dirinya.

Pemakaman adalah hal yang jarang aku datangi tapi disinilah aku. Meratapi kebodohan dari diriku, meratapi kenapa hal ini dapat terjadi, meratapi kesombongan diriku ini. aku kini hanya dapat membaca namanya saja kini.

" _Disini tertidur dengan tenang, dia yang akan dikenang oleh mereka..._ "

* * *

1K kayaknya cukup dah kalo untuk intro doang, ya gak? Jadi gimana menurut reader? Bagus gak? Ato kalo ada usul silahkan diberitahu kepada author. Karena author masih baru dan tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak dalam menulis jadi jangan harap sebuah update cepat atau berfrekuensi.

Jangan ada flame atau apapun itu, semoga ceritanya bagus.

Fahrnesst Out


	2. Prologue part-2

Dia memiliki kekuatan yang hanya dapat dibayangkan oleh orang saja, kekuatan yang hanya mimpi dapat gambarkan saja. Kekuatan yang membuat dewa dan semuanya gemetar ketika melihatnya, kekuatan yang dikatakan kumpulan dari keegoisan, kebengisan, dan juga ketakutan. Dia lahir dari apa yang mereka bilang kerakusan, dia tidaklah lebih dari monster kuat tanpa akal dan haus darah. Dia adalah hasil dari kerakusan dan juga kebengisan satu orang saja dan bukanlah dari ribuan orang, dia adalah hasil dari satu orang saja, Naruto.

Dia ada tanpa ibu dan ayah, dia ada tanpa harus ada yang melahirkannya, dia ada hanya begitu saja. Dia ada karena keinginan dan kerakusan yang bersatu padu dengan segala macam hal lainnya, dia dinamakan Zeref.

* * *

King: Origin Of Our Kind

NarutoXFT

Genre:Adventure,Romance,Mystery,Etc.

Rate: M

Warning: Tidak menyinggung kepercayaan atau apapun.

* * *

Prologue Part 2

* * *

Orang terkadang takut dengan apa yang tidak dimengerti oleh mereka, terkadang ketakutan itu berubah menjadi kekuatan yang bahkan tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh siapapun. Ketakutan sendiri dipercayai sebagai dasar dari segala kekuatan, ibu dari sihir. Sihir atau apapun yang dikenal kurang lebih lahir dari ketakutan karena manusia dengan sifat dan watak dasarnya yang ingin selalu hidup atau itulah yang diriku percayai sebagai panutannya.

diriku mempercayai bahwa manusia itu adalah mahluk yang ajaib, mereka bisa hidup ditengah-tengah badai salju hanya dengan dua kayu saja, mereka bisa bertahan hidup di hutan yang penuh dengan predator seorang diri, mereka bahkan bisa membunuh pencipta mereka.

Mereka bahkan membunuh mahluk-mahluk yang lebih jauh superior dari mereka, mereka membunuh kami. Membunuh pencipta mereka sendiri.

Awalnya mereka bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan alat olahraga kami tapi entah kenapa dalam kurun waktu yang cepat mereka berubah, mereka berevolusi. Berevolusi menjadi mahluk yang diluar dugaan kami. Menjadi sesuatu yang begitu mengerikan bahkan untuk kami para dewa. Mereka seperti paradoks dalam dunia ini, menjadi seperti noda dalam kain putih.

Kedua belas dewa pun dikumpulkan hanya untuk membahas mahluk rendahan seperti mereka padahal bila diperhatikan lagi kami memiliki masalah yang lebih besar dan jauh lebih penting dari ini.

Matahari, Bulan, Langit, Bumi, Kematian, Kerakusan, Wabah, Kebijaksanaan, Perang, dan juga diriku akhirnya kembali bertemu kembali setelah jutaan tahun tidak pernah lagi bertemu, tidak pernah lagi setelah banjir besar tapi, disinilah kami berkumpul kembali hanya untuk membahas masalah kecil saja. Kami berkumpul saja sudah membuat semuanya terasa tidak normal, serasa seperti kegelapan dan cahaya ada pada disaat bersamaan, seperti bumi sendiri berada dibumi, dan juga kerakusan ada pada perang. Semuanya terasa tidak benar.

Mereka masing-masing menduduki tahta mereka yang tidak pernah diduduki lagi, diruangan besar yang terbuat dari ratusan hingga bahkan milyaran kekayaan tapi dalam saat yang bersamaan terasa seperti kita berada pada kuburan dan pertemuan kami tidak pernah selesai dengan cara damai.

" Apa-apaan ini?! kita semua berkumpul kembali hanya untuk masalah mahluk rendahan?!" ucap Wabah yang diselimuti oleh kain berwarna hitam dan yang hanya dapat dilihat hanyalah matanya yang berwarna hijau dan juga nafasnya yang dapat terlihat keluar dari mulutnya.

" Mahluk rendahan yang telah membunuh anak-anakku!, anak-anak kita!" Langit berucap seolah guntur yang melolong liar. Berbeda dari Wabah, Langit memiliki penampilan yang lebih enak untuk dipandang mata. " Mahluk rendahan yang membuat anak-anak kita mati sat persatu diburu selayaknya hewan." Ucapnya lagi.

" Terus?" Kerakusan angkat suara. " Kita dapat membunuh mereka dengan gampang tanpa bahkan mereka ketahui atau bahkan kita dapat membunuh mereka dengan pelan dan sangat-sangat menyiksa terserah dari kita kemudian kita dapat mengambil semuanya dan aku yang akan mendpatkan semua milik mereka karena aku yang mengusulkan ide ini." dia terkekeh setelah selesai berbicara selayaknya namanya.

" Kau lupa peraturan kita?, Peraturan satu adalah kita tidak lagi mencampuri mahluk-mahluk rendahan. Kita tidak dapat lagi mengambil tindakan seperti dulu, terima kasih kepada kau!" Perang angkat bicara dan seketika ruangan tersebut retak seolah akan hancur dalam waktu yang dekat. " Seandainya saja kau tidak rakus..." ucapnya.

Kerakusan terkekeh pelan seolah tidak memperdulikan apa yang diucapkan oleh Perang. " Kau lupa siapa namaku ya? Aku hanya melaksanakan apa yang diartikan oleh namaku" dia terkekeh kembali sedangkan Perang hanya dapat terdiam saja.

" Sudahlah!, kita memiliki masalah yang lebih penting disini karena bagaimanapun juga Langit memiliki kekuatan karena dewa-dewa minor dan ketika mereka dibantai oleh para manusia Langit haruslah takut dan khawatir karena bagaimanapun juga dia akan menjadi lebih lemah lagi dan ketika dia tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi maka dia akan mati. Ketika Langit mati kita tahu apa yang akan terjadi" Bulan akhirnya angkat bicara juga dengan hawa yang makin lama makin terasa gelap juga dingin.

" Jadi apa usulmu?" Kematian berbicara.

" Kita seperti yang diketahui terkekang oleh peraturan 'dia' dan tidak dapat berbuat banyak lagi seperti dulu pada dunia rendahan tapi, kita bisa melakukan sesuatu—tidak, kita bisa mengutus mahluk rendahan lain untuk menghancurkan mereka, kalian ingatkan? Mahluk rendahan yang datang kepada Kematian hanya untuk berkelahi yang berlangsung semenit itu?, kita bisa mengutusnya dan membuat keributan pada dunia dan menghancurkan apa yang ditakutkan oleh Langit" semuanya terdiam lama.

" Panggil mahluk rendahan itu kesini!" Matahari berteriak menggelegar yang bahkan mengguncang udara disekitar kami. Sedetik kemudian cahaya menyilaukan terjatuh dari keras menghantam lantai tempat kami berkumpul.

 **BOOOM...**

" Menghadaplah kepada pemanggilmu..."

" **Naruto"**

Aku melihat seorang pria atau pemuda mungkin dengan rambut unik berwarna kuning yang bahkan kuningnya itu sudah dapat menyaingi rambut si Matahari dan matanya sendiri seolah dapat menyaingi birunya lautan atau mungkin milik Langit? Aku tidak tahu. Dia datang dengan gaya, aku akui itu.

" Siapa yang ingin melawanku hah?! Maju kalian semua sini kalau perlu!" Dia berteriak-teriak tidak jelas ditengah-tengah kami entah karena dia bodoh atau karena dia kuat. Kami saling pandang satu sama lain seolah saling tawar menawar siapa yang ingin mengeluarkan tenaga mereka Cuma-Cuma dan bahkan Kerakusan sendiri tidak mau membuang-buang tenaganya kebalikan dari namanya itu.

Dia sendiri, Naruto masih berdiri disana seolah memang menunggu salah satu dari kami untuk maju melawannya.

" Aku yang akan melawanmu" Langit berdiri dari singgasananya yang membuat seolah kami semua ada ditengah-tengah badai besar, matanya yang biasanya berwarna biru bahkan menjadi emas menandakan dia sedang tidak bercanda atau dia sedang dalam _Full-power_ entah kenapa dia ingin mengeluarkan wujud ketiganya hanya untuk mahluk rendahan seperti ini. " Kau alasan kenapa masalah ini terjadi!, Kau alasan kenapa anak-anakku dibunuh!, **kaulah yang membunuh mereka!** " kalimat terakhir dari Langit benar-benar berat bukan main dan sepertinya dia memang kesal tanpa alasan kepada mahluk rendahan ini.

 **Wuuf... BOMMMM!** , suara angin yang keras berhembus cepat kearah mahluk rendahan itu dan kemudian disusul oleh ledakan besar ketika Langit dengan cepatnya telah mendaratkan pukulannya kepada mahluk rendahan itu. Langit sendiri tidak lagi memakai jubah miliknya tetapi memakai sesuatu yang lebih... normal? Baju tempurnya. Mahluk rendahan itu sendiri tidak terlempar kebelakang atau apapun karena aku tahu bukan kekuatannya yang menyebabkan itu tetapi Langitlah yang memerintahkan udara untuk menjadi benda padat dibelakang mahluk rendahan itu.

 **BOOOM...!**

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Naruto menerima pukulan solid itu dengan tenaganya yang dia alirkan kearah perutnya dimana dia dipukul oleh dewa dengan nama Langit itu, bahkan dengan tenaga yang seharusnya membuat dia tidak merasakan pukulan sama sekali tetap saja membuat dia merasakan rasa yang teramat sakit. Dia tidak pernah merasakan pukulan yang begitu sakit seperti ini bahkan ketika melawan Kematian pukulannya tidak terasa solid dan berat yang disaat bersamaan terlihat begitu ringan.

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

Tidak ada suara pukulan atau bunyi sabetan pisau seperti yang biasanya Naruto dengar ketika berperang atau bahkan pertarungan tangan, yang ada hanyalah suara ledakan angin yang berulang-ulang lagi dan itupun dia beruntung ketika mendengarnya karena kebanyakan yang dia rasakan dengan inderanya adalah rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi dengan cepat berganti-ganti dari satu area ketempat lainnya, dia tidak pernah bertempur dengan sesuatu yang seperti ini sebelumnya, kecuali Kematian tentu saja. Dewa yang satu itupun masih bermain-main dengannya tapi, dia kalah hanya dalam hitungan detik saja dan ini pun sepertinya akan berakhir sama.

'SIAL! Mahluk apa mereka?! Mereka bahkan lebih kuat daripada dewa-dewa yang telah aku lawan!, aku harus menggunakannya sepertinya..'

[ **God of Sky: Silent Of Sky** ]

Semuanya menjadi hening, tidak ada lagi suara pukulan yang dilontarkan oleh Langit tapi dia malah hanya berdiri terdiam disana dengan tangan yang seolah sudah siap membunuh Naruto tapi pukulannya tidak pernah sampai kesana, semuanya yakin bahwa kekuatan seperti tadi tidak mungkin menghentikan atau bahkan melecetkan kulit dari Langit tapi inilah yang kini terjadi. Langit menangis.

Langit menangis untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

Naruto POV

FlashBack

* * *

 _Aku melihat keatas sana, melihat tebaran bintang-bintang yang begitu banyak. Aku ingin menggapainya, aku ingin memegangnya, aku ingin melihatnya lebih jelas lagi tapi apa dayanya tangan kecilku ini, apa dayanya diriku yang sering sakit-sakitan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bermain seperti anak-anak normal dan kini aku berharap untuk dapat melakukan hal yang begitu besar itu? Apalah dirku ini kecuali anak kecil sakit-sakitan._

 _Aku menatap teman-temanku atau kenalanku yang kini sedang bermain dengan adikku disana, disungai mereka bermain dengan begitu senangnya aku juga ingin seperti itu! Aku juga ingin bermain bersama mereka seperti anak-anak lainnya tapi di perbolehkan untuk keluar saja tampaknya sudah terlalu bagus untuk diriku ini._

 _Sudahkah aku memperkenalkan diriku? Naruto N. Uzumaki, mungkin bukanlah nama yang sering didengar karena bagaimanapun juga itu hanya keluarga miskin dipinggir sungai. Aku adalah anak kecil tanpa kesehatan seperti anak-anak normal lainnya._

 _Disana dia! Dia datang lagi seperti janjinya, dia tersenyum yang seolah memancarkan cahaya matahari ditengah malam hari ini. rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah itu entah kenapa memiliki daya tarik yang aneh bahkan untuk diriku yang masih kecil ini tapi dari semua itu senyumannya lah yang membuat diriku entah kenapa makin semangat._

" _Baka!" Dia berteriak dan memukul kepalaku dengan keras seolah aku adalah anak normal tapi anehnya aku tidak kesakitan sama sekali dengan pukulan itu, aku hanya tersenyum saja. "Kau ingin mati eh? Kau keluar lagi! Apa yang akan terjadi seandainya penyakitmu kambuh lagi eh?! Kau hanya akan membuatku khawatir saja!" dia marah-marah tidak jelas kepada diriku sedangkan aku anehnya aku hanya tertawa saja ketika dimarah oleh dia, seolah aku sangat ingin dimarah._

" _ **di akui**_ _" suara aneh jelas terdengar, bukan suara milikku atau siapapun. Aneh._

" _tenanglah Scarlet-Chan~" ucapku yang kemudian membuat perempatan pada dahinya kemudian disusul oleh pukulan bertubi-tubi darinya._

" _apa-apaan nama itu! Itu bahkan bukan namaku!" dia berteriak lagi di dekat telingaku setelah puas memukulku kemudian dia duduk disampingku dengan tenangn dan tanpa banyak bicara seolah membiarkan diriku menikmati apa yang tengah aku lihat disungai sana. Aku sendiri hanya melihat permainan adikku dan teman-temanku atau temannya di sungai itu._

" _Kau tahu Scarlet-Chan? Aku ingin sekali bermain seperti mereka tapi..." ucapanku terpotong ketika melihat dia langsung berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya kepadaku, aku melihatnya bingung kemudian melihat tangan itu lalu mukanya lagi lalu tangannya lalu mukanya lagi._

 _Buagh..._

 _rasanya kepalaku ini lama-lama bisa hancur kalau terlalu lama bergaul dengannya. " Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo bermain!" dia menarikku dengan kuat dan kamipun bermain, tidak memperdulikan kalau diriku yang lemah ini. tidak ada pemikiran bahwa aku sakit atau apapun itu, yang ada hanya ada murni permainan dan kesenangan._

 _Pertama kalinya..._

* * *

 _Aku begitu bersemangat dan juga gugup dalam saat yang bersamaan karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku sekolah! Demi Tuhan! Ini sekolah asli! Sekolah yang ada anak-anak seumuran dengan diriku! Aku berharap aku mendapatkan banyak teman seperti yang diharapkan Scarlet-Chan tapi, bagaimana bila seandainya aku sekelas dengan Scarlet-Chan?, apakah aku harus memanggilnya dengan panggilannya itu ataukah sesuatu yang lain? Tapi aku tidak mengetahui namanya._

 _Apa yang terjadi seandainya aku tidak bisa bergaul? Apa yang terjadi seandainya tiba-tiba aku ingin buang air besar atau kecil? Apa yang terjadi seandainya ada yang suma sama aku?! Arrghhh...! aku pusing!. Aku tidak dapat berfikir dengan jernih karena semua pemikiran yang ada!._

 _Bagaimana aku harus memperkenalkan diriku kepada mereka? Apakah aku harus dengan gaya keren? Gagah? Pendiam? Atau kah harus terlihat dingin ya? Sial!sial!sial! terlalu banyak hal yang harus aku pikirkan. Aku harus tenang ya benar tenang, tarik nafas yang dalam Naruto tarik nafas yang dalam. Inikah dia? Pintu kearah jalur yang berbeda? Tampak begitu gagah! Lihat lekukan kayu itu, lihat ukirannya yang dalam! Ini jauh beda dengan yang ada di rumah! Ini adalah pintu para bangsawan kah?! Lihat papan namanya itu! Oh Tuhan aku ingin meleleh!_

 _VII-F_

 _Ini adalah langkah kecil untuk jiwa raga!_

 _ **Srekk...**_

 _Sial! Apakah aku membukanya terlalu keras?! Kenapa semuanya hening dan menatapku! Apakah aku telah salah langkah? Sial apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apa yang harus aku..._

" _Ahh anak baru itu, maafkan bapak tidak menunggumu diluar tadi. Silahkan masuk! Jangan terngaga disana kelamaan" ucapnya kepadaku dengan hangat membuatku seolah selamat dari lubang yang telah aku injak. Aku bergegas kearahnya dengan pikiran yang bahkan tidak dapat berfikir dengan benar dan malah kini berbicara dengan diri sendiri terus menerus, aku malu!. " Perkenalkan dirimu kekelas, silahkan!" Dia mendorong pundakku dari belakang halus seolah ingin menambahkan tenaga kedalam diriku, menambahkan semangat._

" _Pe—perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, u—umurku..." Aku terasa begitu berat, tubuhku serasa panas. Aku seolah menjadi lemas san kemudian seorang anak perempuan berdiri dari kursinya dan menunjuk kearahku._

" _Pak guru dia mimisan!" ucapnya sebelum semuanya gelap._

* * *

FlashBack End

* * *

Ingatan yang telah lama hilang itu entah kenapa bisa kembali muncul, ingatan yang telah aku kunci bertahun-tahun lamanya kini kembali muncul lagi entah kenapa. Ingatan yang membautku dikenal sebagai monster itu lama kelamaan kembali balik lagi seperti yang dikatakan oleh 'dia'. Ingatan yang ingin aku kunci rapat-rapat itu kembali muncul dan kenapa aku harus hidup lagi sekarang! Kenapa aku harus hidup kembali dan bukannya berbahagia seperti dulu di surgaku saja! Kenapa dewa-dewa bodoh itu harus mencampuri semua urusan manusia!

Sialan!

Aku harusnya meminta imbalan yang lebih besar seandainya aku tahu aku harus menjadi semacam budak omong kosong tidak ada kerjaan yang harus menghentikan semua kegilaan yang diperbuat oleh manusia. Aku butuh kehangatan!

* * *

 _Unknown God_ POV

* * *

Semuanya setidaknya telah pergi kembali kewilayah kekuasaan mereka masing-masing. Semuanya telah tenang setidaknya, tidak ada lagi argumen dan perdebatan tidak penting yang harus didengarkan kini. Datang kesini dan mengikuti apa yang mereka bilang sebagai rapat ini juga tidak buruk. Melihat seorang dewa menangis oleh karena sebuah kekuatan yang bahkan diriku tidak ketahui apa itu atau bahkan siapa saja yang tadi meliahtnya bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Langit dapat berhenti didetik semuanya akan menghentikannya ketika dia akan menghabisi mahluk rendahan itu tapi, bukannya melepaskan pukulan dia malah meneteskan air matanya. Aneh.

Aku dapat merasakannya tadi, perasaan yang begitu nikmat itu ketika mahluk rendahan tersebut teringat akan kematian, aku yakin Kematian juga merasakannya. Begitu nikmat.

Setidaknya dia akhirnya setuju untuk menjadi perwakilan dari kami semua bahkan tanpa tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan tanpa banyak tanya bahkan bila aku sendiri tahu itu bukanlah semacam pilihan terbaik atau terbagus yang dapat diambil tapi, itulah musyawarah.

Aku penasaran bila dia dapat menyesuaikan dirinya dengan lingkungan yang jelas telah berubah drastis dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Aku yakin dia akan terkejut ketika melihat apa yang jenisnya dapat lakukan hanya dalam kurun waktu yang sebentar, kapan itu? Seratus atau dua ratus tahun terakhir? Aku telah melupakannya sepertinya.

" **Kau masih disini?** " Tubuhku langsung seolah kaku dengan suara familiar yang baru saja aku dengar, tidak mungkin dia ada disini. Aku sendiri dengan mata kepalaku melihatnya melakukan upacara suci itu, tidak mungkin dia kembali lagi. " **Ada apa dengan dirimu ha? Kau seolah bingung** " dia berucap lagi.

" Siapa kau?" Aku berani bersuara dan membalikkan badanku kearah dirinya. Dewa dalam jubah emas yang begitu familiar kini ada dihadapanku, Dewa yang telah lama _absent_ kini entah kenapa kembali tanpa ada yang ketahui sama sekali, tanpa terdeteksi oleh kami semua. Aneh, terlalu aneh malah.

" **Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kau jelas mengetahui diriku ini, bahkan dengan setengah kekuatanku saja seharusnya kau tetap mengenalku** " dia benar, aku seharusnya sudah menyadari dari dulu bahwa dia tidak dapat mati. Dia hanya tertidur saja, tertidur yang sangat-sangat lama dan kini ketika bangun kekuatannya telah berkurang banyak. Aku dapat mengalahkannya kalau begitu.

" **kekuatanku mungkin berkurang tapi seharusnya kau tahu babhwa aku masih lebih kuat dari dirimu** " sekali lagi dia benar, aku benci ketika hal itu terjadi.

" Sejak kapan?"

" **Apakah kini kita terikat oleh kata 'kapan'? apakah kini kita terikat oleh hal itu seperti kita terikat peraturan dari 'dia'?** " sial!, dia benar lagi. Aku makin membencinya saja, terutama dengan mulut pintarnya itu.

" bagaimana 'dia'? kau tahukan kondisinya?" aku bertanya dengan rasa penasaran tinggi yang mengganggu diriku sedari dulu.

" **Masih dalam kondisi kritis semenjak pertarungan terakhir tapi semuanya mulai membaik** " setidaknya ucapannya yang ini tidak membuatku kesal atau makin benci oleh dirinya tapi yang paling penting adalah mengetahui kondisi 'dia' dan aku dapat mengeluarkan sedikit kekhawatiran diriku setelah mendengar berita seperti ini.

" Yang lain telah tahu?" Dia menggeleng.

" **Aku juga harus berlatih...** " Berlatih? Sejak kapan kita berlatih?

" untuk apa kita berlatih eh? Kita sudah kuat tanpa ada yang harus kita takutkan" Dia menggeleng tidak setuju lagi.

" **Shiva dalam perjalanannya kesini** " ucapannya seolah aku termakan oleh namaku sendiri, aku ingin aku salah dengar tapi dia telah pergi dari ruangan ini sedangkan keringat mengucuri diriku seolah aku baru saja latihan yang begitu berat. Berbicara mengenai latihan sepertinya aku juga harus melakukannya.

Kehangatan lebih dulu tampaknya ide yang bagus dibandingkan latihan melelahkan, _To Tartarus_!

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Selesaiii! Terima kasih untuk dukungan yang telah diberikan dan juga reviewnya! Aku begitu menghargainya terutama yang telah memberikan sedikit waktu hanya untuk menuliskan beberapa kata patah saja, ah dan disini tidak bermaksud menyinggung apapun! Chapter selanjutnya adalah mengenai masa kecil Naruto dan setelah itu mungkin barulah kita ke cannon.

ada yang tau gak dewa yang ke tartarus itu? dia bukan Hades Lho dan klo masih bingung review aja ato langsung aja PM author biar authornya jelasin tapi untuk beberapa hal tetap akan dianggap misteri.

untuk yang review pasti dibalas kok (biasanya sih)

Mengenai yang dewa-dewaan ini mungkin masalahnya masih agak lama untuk muncul _but the storm is coming_

Review guys, trims untuk dukungannya. Ditunggu chap selanjutnya ya.

Fahrnesst Out!


End file.
